Single, White Witch
by Diatha
Summary: Hermione had a secret love. A love not so secret after this morning's Prophet.  Now everyone knows...including him! Oh, no!  One shot HHr


It started out like any normal day, I suppose. I was sitting in my office cubicle having already finished my work for the day…after only two hours. So, it was around ten in the morning, and I was doing what I normally do: daydream. It's a bad habit of mine, daydreaming. After 7 years of being told I would go on to do great things, the only job that I, Hermione Granger, could find was that of a low-level paper-pusher at the Ministry. Apparently, I had to 'work my way up' because it would cause low morale if I were to enter at a higher position than, say, someone that had been at the Ministry for ten years. How extremely frustrating is _that!_ To avoid wallowing in misery, I started escaping to a world of my making.

Oh, how wonderful it is in my fantasy world…I campaign for the rights of all magical creatures, people listen and I change the world for the better. And the best part—Harry Potter is my boyfriend. I love the boy he was and I adore the man he's become. He's my best friend and my lover. But in reality? He's just my best friend. I know he's the most sought after wizard. He's a top ranking Auror. Witches swoon when he steps into a room. And he would never look twice at his Plain Jane bookworm of a best friend, but there's always hope, right?

It was this morning that I noticed something weird going on around me. It seemed that I was drawing more attention than usual. Usual being that I drew _no_attention at all. But even my fantasy world couldn't distract me from all the stares I kept receiving. It was like some inside joke infiltrating the workplace like a disease. At first, they were just one or two people but then spread to the entire work floor. The attention was less than flattering, I must say. Honestly, don't people know that it's not nice to point and laugh? Yes, actual pointing and laughing! How utterly childish and uncouth.

While trying to ignore my surroundings, I was startled when someone knocked against my cubicle wall. I looked up only to find the swaggering peacock that is Draco Malfoy standing there looking rather self-satisfied. No surprise there. He still gloats over his position of power versus my position of…non-power. It was all that was unfair in the world. Draco Malfoy took over his daddy's post, and there I sat, top of the class, pushing papers like the lowly office clerk that I am.

I took that moment to glower hatefully at him. "Is there something you need, Malfoy?" Goodness, was that my voice? I hadn't realized I was capable of sneering like that!

It unfortunately had the opposite effect I was looking for. His smirk broadened. He swung his arm from behind his back revealing a newspaper, which he casually tossed atop my desk. "I think you'll find today's Prophet very interesting." Then he vanished with a snap of his long robes.

I was beyond curious by this point. What had everyone found so utterly humorous about me in the Daily Prophet? I hadn't been news-worthy in quite some years. I began scanning the pages. Nothing out of place. It was the usual: the on-going saga of the love triangle between Olive Wood, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet who were all big names in Quidditch, the Wizengamot bribery scandal, the grand opening of the new wing at St. Mungo's, and so it went.

I reached the end of the news section and was about to close the paper altogether when something in bold letters caught my eye. It was from an ad in the Personals section. I _never_ looked in the Personals. I could honestly say that I wasn't quite desperate enough for a real, non-imaginary boyfriend that I would resort to personal ads. But nevertheless, I was curious enough to skim the ad.

**SWF, bushy-haired, bookworm loves one **

**SWM, hero complex, lightning bolt scar. Please contact.**

Oh, sweet bearded Merlin! I could feel my face warm and flush with embarrassment. I stood hastily toppling my chair to the floor. Looking up, I found all eyes still directed at me. Only this time I was wishing that I didn't know why they were staring.

This was Malfoy's doing! It had to be! I just don't know how he could have figured it out…I was so careful! I was always the perfect friend never letting on that the love I felt for him was more than just friendship.

I checked the room quickly. No sign of that messy mop of black hair. I thought fast. I needed a plan of attack. I'm a Gryffindor, so I stay and face the music with courage and dignity…orrrrr I could leave on a two-week vacation—like now. Choices, choices…hmm, face the music or run and hide. I weighed my options on my mental scale. If I left, I wouldn't have to deal with a confrontation with best friend nor would I have to deal with my curious co-workers. However, it would stir and stroke the gossip further making it a bigger issue than it needed to be. If I stayed, it would show that I wasn't the least bit bothered and they would all lose interest, but then I'd have to deal with one confused looking Mr. Potter.

It was while I was deciding that I saw people's heads begin to turn. The room fell in a hush. That's never good! I decided then that two weeks on a beach where no one knew my name—or to who I supposedly loved—was in the best interest of all parties involved. I mean, afterall, what office doesn't like a good intrigue every once in a while, right? Let 'em talk.

I donned my cloak, wrapped my head with my scarf, grabbed my purse and walked quite calmly to the lift _away_ from whatever it was that the fools were staring after. Luckily, the lift came speedily. I stepped inside and pressed the ground floor button…a few times just to be sure. As the doors slid closed, I could just make out a tall figure with black hair stepping from the crowd searching the room.

Once I reached the exit, I wasted no time in Apparating directly to the post office. I wrote a short note to Abigail in HR informing her that I was taking two weeks for vacation and for her to process all necessary paperwork. Nice girl Abigail. Then I had a sudden thought. I grabbed another sheet of parchment and wrote only two words: _You ass._ I tapped it briefly with my wand. Just a little gift for Draco Malfoy. If fifth year were any indication, I excel at parchment hexes.

I travelled the short distance to my flat. With haste, I locked the door and threw off my outerwear not caring that they landed on the floor. Stalking to the bedroom, I threw open my closet door pulling my suitcase from the top shelf and tossing it on the bed. I turned to my closet to take inventory. I pulled blouses and slacks at random throwing them haphazardly on the bed. It was cool, loose clothing to wear in the evenings, namely for going out and attracting men to get over one man in particular. I turned to my bureau and pulled out as many pairs of shorts as I could find. Shorts first, then tank tops, t-shirts, bathing suits, and then underthings. I packed them all neatly in my suitcase then retrieved all my toiletries from the bathroom. Packing them in a smaller bag, I fitted them in the corner of my suitcase. Now for shoes. Turning back to the closet, I chose thong sandals, new ballet flats, and some strappy sandals.

Clothes done, I perused my bookshelf searching for the perfect frivolous bit of reading for the beach. Selecting a good number of books, I stuffed them into my bulging case. Then I turned to scan the room for anything I might have missed.

A flash of red fabric from the closet caught my eye. It was the dress I had gotten from Ginny for my birthday a few years ago. The red dress with the halter top and low cut neckline. The red dress with the short hem that reached just above my knees and hugged ever curve invitingly. The red dress I swore wouldn't leave my closet.

Tentatively, I pulled the dress from the closet holding it aloft. I held it against me and glanced in my full length mirror head tilted in contemplation.

"I approve." Said a gruff voice from the doorway.

I gasped and whirled on the spot dress still in hand. There stood the source of all my stress and anxiety…and love and happiness…

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Hmph, don't I sound like a ninny?

His eyes bored into mine. "Going somewhere?" he gestured to my packed suitcase on the bed.

Swallowing nervously, I lifted my chin stubbornly. Best brazen it out. "On vacation, actually. Just gave notice this morning. Thought a change of scenery would be nice."

My eyes widened slightly at the Prophet he produced. "Your sudden need for a vacation wouldn't have anything to do with this, now would it?"

Keeping my features even, I answered. "The Prophet? I can't see why it would have. You know very well I loathe my job. I had received a memo from Abigail that if I didn't take my two weeks that they would expire come the end of the year, so…" I shrugged letting the sentence trail off.

He looked unconvinced. He lifted a questioning brow. "Right…so the personal ad I was directed to by Malfoy has nothing to do with you leaving?" I almost scowled at the mention of the name Malfoy. Right bastard, that one.

His eyes were disconcerting. They did funny things to my heart. The heart that was currently fluttering around behind my ribcage. I wrenched my eyes away from the pull of his and busied myself with closing my bag. "Why are you acting so suspicious, Harry? And you know that I don't glance in the Personals. I could well do without that part of the Prophet, thank you…" I sniffed, clearly informing him of my disdain for the Personals. Especially these particular Personals.

When he next spoke, he sounded much closer than he was previously. "I think I have reason to be suspicious. Taking sudden vacations isn't like you, Hermione. Plus, you won't answer my questions directly." I glanced away from my shaking hands to Harry. Yes, he was, indeed, much closer. He stood only mere feet away.

It was time to put this to rest. I straightened putting my hands on my hips and adopted a stern expression doing my best to imitate McGonagall. "Harry Potter, whatever you've got to say, just say it and stop beating about the bush. Whether you like it or not, I am taking a _much_ needed vacation from that horrible job and there's nothing more to it!" There, that should do it.

His eyes were now alight with laughter. "Fine. I think you _did_ read the personals this morning courtesy of Malfoy. I think that's the reason everyone from three floors were congregated on your level today, around your desk, no less. And I think that's the reason why this sudden vacation. You're running away."_ Dammit, Potter._

I snorted. Even to my ears it didn't hold much conviction. "That's…well, that's just…" I couldn't think of a fitting word.

He stepped closer, eyes darkening. "You're running away because you're scared," his hands took mine which had resumed their nervous fluttering, "The ad was true. You love me." By this point, a smile was slowly blossoming over his handsome face.

If it was possible, my heart rate sped up, which he more than likely could feel as he had hold of both my hands. It was too much to hope that he felt the same way. He didn't seem upset over it. In fact, he seemed absolutely delighted…although that could also mean he was about to make fun of me.

"Well, of course, I love you! You're my best friend." I couldn't hear properly since my heart was pounding in my ears, so I hope my voice didn't sound as shaky as it seemed.

His eyes softened and I could feel his hand graze my cheek. My eyes could only see his face and those lovely green eyes. "Are you sure it's only the love of a friend?" My eyes fluttered closed when he leaned forward to gently kiss the corner of my mouth. _I shall never wash that spot again_.

I might as well come clean. He could probably hear my heart pounding out of my chest. Not to mention that he could feel the trembling in my hands. The soft sound I made when he kissed me might have given away something, too.

So, for the first time today, I lived up to my house and looked him straight in the eye. "No, not just as a friend." I took a breath. "I'm in love with you…"

"Glad to hear it." His grin seemed to fill his face. And then he was pulling me closer. Cupping the back of my head, he sealed his mouth over mine in a heated kiss.

After a few minutes, he broke away to gaze down at me. _I will never get enough of those eyes._ He tried to pull back further but I noticed that at sometime during our kiss, my arms hand winded themselves about his neck and were firmly holding him in place. I loosened them ruefully.

"So does this mean you concur?" I smiled playfully.

He chuckled dropping his hands to my waist. "Oh, yes…I've been waiting for you to tell me, but, for a Gryffindor, you were rather cowardly about it." He kissed my nose when I glared at him. "That's why I had to talk Malfoy into doing something about it…"

"What?!"

He pulled me flush against his body. I could barely think as his hands flexed at my waist. "Now, now, don't get upset. It can't be retracted. I'm happy to say that you're officially mine." He face slowly descended to mine when I suddenly remembered.

"Oh!" He paused. "Poor Malfoy. I sent him a cursed note." His eyes were twinkling. I smiled then. "Oh well, it'll wear off….eventually."

And then his lips claimed mine in a kiss full of love and promise. A promise that he would forever be mine.


End file.
